


Cross My Heart

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [93]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>latiatisha asked: "i got so emotional during that movie that i didn’t notice i was gripping your hand i’m so sorry AU - sterek - it was pack night and they were watching UP"</p><p>
  <i>Derek doesn’t know when it happened. It could’ve been when Carl saw the pictures his wife put in the photo album, or when they rescued that ridiculous bird, or when Carl was there for Russell while Russell’s father wasn’t. It might even have been at the start of the movie, during the little montage of Carl and Ellie’s life together. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>It doesn’t really matter. The point is that it did happen, that it’s still happening. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>He is holding Stiles’ hand. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Derek doesn’t know when it happened. It could’ve been when Carl saw the pictures his wife put in the photo album, or when they rescued that ridiculous bird, or when Carl was there for Russell while Russell’s father wasn’t. It might even have been at the start of the movie, during the little montage of Carl and Ellie’s life together.

It doesn’t really matter. The point is that it _did_ happen, that it’s _still_ happening.

_He is holding Stiles’ hand._

Their hands, fingers loosely threaded together, are resting on Stiles’ thigh. The movie is over and Derek doesn’t know what to do. Does he pull his hand back? Does he apologize? Does he make an excuse to flee the scene?

He doesn’t have to ponder the conundrum very long, because Stiles slides his hand out of Derek’s and stands up.

‘I’m going to get something to drink,’ Stiles says, pointing at the empty soda bottles on the floor and coffee table. ‘Anybody else want something?’

When everybody shakes their head, Stiles shrugs and makes his way to the kitchen. After a moment of indecision, Derek follows.

‘Hey,’ Stiles smiles at him, then dives back into the fridge to hunt for a drink.

‘Hey.’ Derek leans against the kitchen counter, trying to look calm. ‘I’m sorry,’ he blurts out. ‘For holding your hand.’

Stiles closes the fridge, bottle of Sprite in his hand and a confused look on his face.

‘Uhm, okay? Why would you be sorry about that?’

‘You said you wanted to take things slow.’

‘Wha— We’re not in a Jane Austen novel where holding hands is scandalous,’ Stiles says. There’s a smile on his face and little lights of mirth dance behind his eyes. ‘You can hold my hand. We can even cuddle if you want. Or, if you want to get really adventurous, we could do both at the same time.’

‘Now you’re making fun of me,’ Derek grumbles, crossing his arms.

‘A little,’ Stiles admits. He sets the Sprite down and tugs on Derek’s arms, until they’re hanging down by Derek’s side and he can lace their fingers together. ‘And what I said was that I didn’t want to rush into things, meaning that I don’t want us to just give in to all the tension between us and dive straight into bed together.’

‘Oh.’

Heat rises to Derek’s cheeks and he ducks his head. He knows what Stiles means. As much as he wants Stiles naked and under him, or above him, or wherever, they both deserve to get this right, to figure out how to go from friends to boyfriends without sex distracting them from their feelings. Even if it would be a nice distraction.

Stiles steps closer, until there’s barely an inch between them, and presses a kiss to Derek’s jaw. When he pulls back, he lets their cheeks rub together. Derek rears back and lets out an exaggerated gasp.

‘Did you just kiss me?’ he asks, eyes wide, his lips twitching as he tries not to grin.

‘Oh shut up,’ Stiles mutters, rolling his eyes. He presses a soft kiss to Derek’s lips, making Derek’s skin tingle. Then he grabs the bottle of Sprite and tugs Derek back towards the living room. ‘Come on, Mr Darcy, we have more emotional, animated movies to watch.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
